


How to Mislead

by Diana924



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Oliver is The Killer, Season/Series 04, Weddings, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma non c’erano altre soluzioni





	How to Mislead

Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma non c’erano altre soluzioni.

Sapeva fin troppo bene cosa rischiava, non per nulla aveva appena sposato un avvocato e lui stesso era stato più volte coinvolto in faccende come quella, anzi era stato proprio a causa di una faccenda come quella che aveva rivisto Connor. Non avrebbe voluto ma era stato così facile e si era sentito stranamente potente, come non gli capitava da anni, se era così che ci si sentiva capiva perché tanti adorassero farlo, nessuno si era reso conto di nulla e nessuno avrebbe pensato a lui, non al povero innocente Oliver, Connor avrebbe avuto dei sospetti ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per cancellarli e tornare a fidarsi di lui, lo conosceva fin troppo bene.

Si pulì le mani con un fazzoletto sperando che nessuno pensasse che quello era il sangue dell’altro, per una volta la sua sieropositività poteva essergli d’aiuto, sapeva bene che nessuno lo avrebbe toccato, nemmeno Connor e così sarebbe stato facile ripulirsi e cancellare le tracce. Al resto per fortuna aveva pensato Bonnie, era stato un autentico colpo di fortuna che si trovasse lì fuori anche lei e si fosse occupata di Christopher, era andato tutto bene e in quanto al sangue … la scusa reggeva.

Si sistemò velocemente la giacca del completo e cercò di rilassarsi, doveva apparire non solo innocente ma anche vittima, non era mai stato un buon attore ma doveva sforzarsi. Una volta che tutto fosse tornato come prima lui e Connor avrebbero aperto le danze, avrebbe discusso con gli altri sul da farsi e poi avrebbe avuto la sua notte di nozze, quel piccolo intoppo non poteva mandare tutto all’aria.

Sentì delle voci e si portò la mano al braccio, forse avrebbe dovuto simulare una ferita si disse mentre le voci diventavano sempre più vicine: Connor e Asher, per fortuna non c’erano Laurel e Michaela, una era troppo sospettosa e l’altra troppo furba per credere alla sua farsa.

Fece qualche passò fingendo di zoppicare e subito i due si precipitarono verso di lui, vide chiaramente il volto di Connor sconvolto nel vederlo in quello stato, se solo suo marito avesse sospettato la verità si disse. << Non ti avvicinare e stai attento! Quello … quello è il mio sangue! >> dichiarò spaventato e subito Connor ritrasse le mani mentre Asher appariva come congelato, stava andando tutto per il meglio.

<< Ce la fai a camminare? >> gli domandò Connor, aveva sposato l’uomo giusto, e per quello doveva continuare la recita.

<< Penso di si, evitate di toccarmi però >> rispose muovendosi incerto e gli altri due si limitarono ad affiancarlo. << Io … io non l’ho visto … dov’è Christopher? >> domandò cercando di sembrare spaventato, se tutto era andato come previsto Christopher era con Laurel al sicuro.

<< Con Laurel, quando arriviamo vediamo dov’è la cassetta del pronto soccorso e ti medichiamo, poi andiamo subito all’ospedale. Domani cerchiamo Annelise e organizziamo il da farsi >> rispose Connor e lui annuì soddisfatto, stava andando tutto per il meglio.

Nessuno doveva sapere cosa aveva fatto, che il dolce, innocente, innocuo Oliver Hampton- Walsh era un assassino, specialmente Connor."


End file.
